Known high voltage power devices in silicon carbide (SiC) are vulnerable to premature breakdown around a device periphery. The breakdown voltage at device periphery can be lower than the avalanche breakdown voltage in the bulk of the device. Known solutions for termination regions do not provide sufficient process stability or can consume relatively large chip areas. Known solutions for termination of high voltage SiC power device do not yield uniform avalanche breakdown in the bulk of SiC. Also, known solutions for high voltage termination of power devices do not eliminate early breakdown at device periphery.